Tsufuru-Jin
Tsufuru-Jin: The Tsufuru-jin (also referred to as a Tuffle) are a frail, yet highly intelligent native of the Planet Plant. They protected their domain from the chaotic race of wilderness-dwelling Saiyans, but ultimately lost the battle and were forced off their own homeworld, now renamed Vegeta. Their civilization was heavily advanced and possessed technology that allows them to move spaceships beyond the speed of light, which is where they now live - in the cold depths of space. They appear to be naturally adept with using all forms of technology beyond the normal means of most races, which has given them an edge at survival that few would be able to achieve in such harsh conditions. They are not a particularly vengeful race. However, they might harbor ill-will or distrust towards Saiyans. Average Height: 5'9" (175 cm) Average Weight: 160 pounds (72 kg) Life Span: 250-300 years. Interesting Traits: Craftsman, technologically advanced. Example: Tuffle King, Dr. Raichi. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '-=( Statistics )=-' (27 additional points, max of 9 in 1 stat) Int: 25 Mnt: 13 Str: 9 Dex: 9 Stm: 10 Spd: 9 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tsufuru-jin gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 8*STM+10*Level Ki: 8*MNT+15*Level LP: 4*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Low Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1 on top of their racial school. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Tsufuru-jin may not be the the physically strongest or forceful of races. But, they are apt in finding the weaknesses of their supposed superiors. Tuffles may use INT/4 as their damage modifier for all attacks. When using their blaster, they must use INT/4 as their damage modifier. (Ment) Tsufuru-jin are capable of rapidly mastering new skills. Every time they level up, they gain 1 additional power, following the normal rules for gaining powers every level. (Ment) Tsufuru-jin rely on advanced weaponry to make up for their, otherwise, weak attacks. Tuffles carry around "Blasters" and other ranged weaponry capable of harming the other races. This blaster may fire metal ammunition. In which case, it functions as a racial sword that deals 4d10 AP damage per level, and becomes AS at Level 11. It, also, has a power cell with 6 Energy. By consuming one energy, you may fire a Ki Offense power through the Blaster. This does not cost Ki, but does cost 1 Energy. Multi-Fireball costs 2 Energy. Combos cost 2 Energy, +1 Energy per attack in the combo. When you use your Blaster to fire Ki attacks, you use DEX in place of MNT for your strike roll, and gain a +Level/2 bonus to Strike. You may not fire Invents, powers gained through the Ki Fighting Style, or any other attack that is not a "Ki Offense Power" through your blaster. (Ment) Tsufuru-jin are some of the most apt craftsmen in the universe. They may learn "Recipes" as though they were powers. Recipes allow them to craft items by spending a certain amount of credits and Neo Weeks spent crafting. You may only craft one item at a time. But, crafting does not interfere with training or fighting (Ment) Tsufuru-jin start with a regular school of their choice at Level 1 and gain another school for free at Level 5, 10, 15 and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Schools gained in this way grant double the normal stat bonus. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Phys) Reload! This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. By spending an action, a Tuffle may recharge all of the 6 Energy in his Blaster's Power Cell. (Ment) Advanced Shield Projectors This power may be obtained at Level 1. Tuffles can deploy powerful personal shields to protect themselves. This shield costs no Ki and stops up to Level*50+INT/2 damage, or Level*25+INT/2 SP damage. At Level 5, this shield stops another INT/2 damage from SP and non-SP attacks. This shield may be used an unlimited number of times per round, but only once per combo. (Ment) Arms and Armor Crafting This power may be obtained at Level 1. You may craft or repair Weapons or Armor of any type. This costs half of the normal amount of credits and takes 1 Neo Week for a weapon or 1 Neo Week per Rank for armor. Repairing armor takes half of the time and credits of building a new one. (Ment) Basic Gear Crafting This power may be obtained at Level 1. You may craft Scouters, Dragon Ball Radars, Trinkets, Spacesuits, Spacesuit Repair Kits, and Weighted Clothing. This costs half of the normal amount of credits and takes 2 Neo Weeks. (Ment) Rejuvenator Crafting This power may be obtained at Level 1. You may craft Rejuvenators, special equipment that allows for warriors to rapidly heal. This costs an amount of credits and time spent crafting it, as detailed below. While crafting a Rejuvenator, you may not craft anything else, but may fight and train normally. Rejuvenators increase the HP and Ki regeneration outside of combat, and heal criticals at an advanced rate. They heal anyone placed inside them, but may only heal one person at a time. * Basic Model: Restores +10% HP and Ki per Neo Hour. Costs 1,000 Credits and 2 Neo Weeks. * Advanced Model: Restores +20% HP and Ki per Neo Hour. Costs 3,000 Credits and 4 Neo Weeks. Level 1 criticals are healed in 12 RL Hours. * Deluxe Model: Restores +30% HP and Ki per Neo Hour. Costs 9,000 Credits and 6 Neo Weeks. Level 2 criticals are healed in 12 RL Hours, Level 1 criticals in 6 RL Hours. * Miracle Model: Restores +40% HP and Ki per Neo Hour. Costs 27,000 Credits and 8 Neo Weeks. Level 3 criticals are healed in 12 RL Hours, Level 2 criticals in 6 RL Hours, and Level 1 criticals in 3 RL Hours. * A Model may be "upgraded" by paying the difference in cost and time. For instance, going from Advanced to Miracle costs 24,000 Credits and 4 Neo Weeks. (Ment) Advanced Recipes This power may be obtained at Level 1. This Recipe may be selected up to twice. Select two of the following benefits. These benefits do not stack with themselves. But, you can apply more than one modification to a single item. * Armor crafted by you gains +(INT/5)% to its maximum HP. The armor, also, grants +INT/4 Resistance. This counts your INT at the time of crafting. * You may add a second effect to a Trinket that only has one effect on it. You may not place the same effect on a Trinket twice. This costs 1,000 Credits and 1 Neo Week of crafting. * You may add a third effect to a Trinket with two effects on it. You may not place the same effect on a Trinket twice. This costs 1,500 Credits and 1 Neo Week of crafting. * Tuffle Weighted Clothing crafted by you does not have a Strike or Dodge penalty associated with it. * You may improve the striking point of a weapon, increasing its damage by +1d10 damage per level of the wielder. This costs 300 Credits and 1 Neo Week spent crafting. * You may rebalance a weapon, making Slice cost -1 End to use up to a minimum of 1. This costs 300 Credits and 1 Neo Week spent crafting. * You may improve a weapon's basic design. Basic attacks and the Slice power deal +20% base damage. This costs 300 Credits and 1 Neo Week spent crafting. * Dragon Ball Radars made by you have a +15% chance to find the Dragon Balls. (Ment) Operation The Tsufuru-jin must be Level 5 before taking this power. Okay, look. When something is broken, you don't duct tape it up and hope it fixes itself... Maybe, you do. But, Tsufuru-jin know that replacement is always more effective (and fun) than letting it heal over time. A Tsufuru-jin may take up to one person under his "care" in a single Neo week--using surgery and robotics to repair critical hits. The results are usually significantly shinier and more obvious than the patient expected. But, few can argue with the results. The Tsufuru-jin can't spend that Neo week crafting (potentially delaying existing projects by 1 Neo Week), but is otherwise not occupied. The person taken under care must spend a certain amount of time recovering from the surgery. During which time, they may not fight. A Tsufuru-jin may work on themselves. * AC Broken Bone: 3 Hours. * DAC Broken Bone: 12 Hours. * TAC Broken Bone or Removed Limb: 24 Hours. Note: Immortals and Triclops heal in half this time. An Immortal Triclops heals in a fourth of this time.